Meat pie
by BeyondBirthdayismine
Summary: Un poco de consideración hacen que tu día especial sea realmente especial.


Bien, estuve lejos de la computadora mientras se presentaba el cumpleaños del más maravilloso hombre que ah existido. Beyond Birthday.

Tuve está idea súper mega cursi, pero este fanfic está apto para los anti OCxpersonaje, pues será cursi pero no en ese sentido.

Uhm… más declaraciones al final del fanfic.

Disclaimer: El personaje de Beyond Birthday no es mío en el sentido de autor, pero como quisiera que fuera mío en el otro sentido, esté personaje pertenece a la novela de Another Note y al autor Nisio Isin.

• • •

–B, me queme las manos– Dijo una adolecente en minifalda, y con un pastel en las manos. Miraba a Beyond desde la puerta, y como el moreno miraba por la ventana, y no apartaba la vista de ella. La chica miro hacia el suelo, algo le decía que solo un milagro aria que Beyond apartara la vista de la ventana.

–Hay ungüento en sobre la mesa– dijo en su tono tan monótono.

– ¿No quieres saber como me queme?– pregunto, mientras se a cercaba a la mesa que se encontraba pegada a una pared.

– ¿Cómo te quemaste?– dijo sin voltear, serio, cualquiera diría que se encontraba triste.

–Creí que estarías en esa posición todo él día si yo no hacia nada. Creí que podría hacer algo para está fecha tan especial para mí, entonces preparé con la receta de pasteles de carne cambiando el relleno por mermelada de fresa. Pero no fui cuidadosa.

–No me gusta cuando andas con rodeos, dilo de una buena vez.

Él parecía molesto, se encontraba sentado en la silla abrazando sus rodillas. Ella froto sus manos con la medicina, hasta desaparecer en su piel. Camino hacia él y a cerco sus labios a los oídos de él, por detrás.

–Deberás estar más animado por ser hoy tu cumpleaños. El pastel es para ti. Deberías de sentirte afortunado, pues yo no cocinó para nadie, pero sabes que cuando lo hago me salé bien. – ella aparto un poco su rostro y Beyond se volteo. Sus rostros quedaron un poco cerca, lo suficiente como para que ella viera que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, por lo general sus ojos eran tan inexpresivos, pero ese brillo, la hiso temblar, era un sentimiento que solo una muy buena empatía podría hacerte sentir. Ella le abrazo con fuerza.

–Para, no hagas eso– le tomo por los hombros tratando de quitársela de enzima, y ella le soltó.

–Perdona, no sé que me paso… –trato de incorporarse. – as lo que quieras, si lo quieres probar lo dejaré en tu mesa, si no quieres pues tíralo, gracias por la cura.

–No hay de que.

Ella salió del lugar y cerro la puerta detrás suyo.

–Son diferentes los cumpleaños cuando conoces a tu familia, un grupo de personas que se alegra por tu existencia, y se alegra por que llegaras a formar parte de ese pequeño circulo. Que cuando solo tu sabes que es lo que significa esa fecha. ¿Verdad?– hiso una pausa, y respiro hondo.

–Es la primera vez que dicen que mi cumpleaños es una fecha especial para otra persona. ¿Lo haces para congraciarte? ¿O en verdad mi existencia es importante para alguien?

Se puso de pie y miro la mesa el pastel tenia buena pinta, con unas fresas a lado de esté, y una nota en una hoja blanca que solo decía.

"Happy B. Birthday" sonrió.

–Tantas vueltas para demostrar tus sentimientos… esto a lo que la gente diría que me quiere pero no lo quiere admitir. Ja, si no supiera que estás del otro lado de la puerta escuchando esto diría que esto es patético. Pero es un gesto educado de tu parte.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y no aparto el oído de la puerta, como si esas palabras fueran una canción de cuna.

–Gracias.

Finalizo él. Ella aparto sus oídos de la puerta y camino a su habitación.

Este gesto le hiso tener un "Happy B. Birthday".

• • •

Bueno "Happy B. Birthday" es evidente que es un juego de palabras, está frase por así decirlo tiene un significado muy especial para mí. Mi mejor amiga escribió eso en una carta de cumpleaños. Para quienes no conocen los pasteles de carne les dejo una imagen (quiten espacios).

http : / halfbackflanker . files . wordpress . com /2008/08/meatpie. jpg


End file.
